Defective
by 9peggy
Summary: She must be a defect. Otherwise she wouldn't be having these feelings for her leader. But seeing as she might die from by the Control Brain, did it matter anymore? A two-shot for an unlikely pairing.
1. Defected

**A/N: Tenn is taller in this fic, for various reasons. Mostly, it's just more convenient that way.**

* * *

><p>This was by far the worst day of Tenn's life.<p>

She was so _sure_ the Megadoomer would work in helping her conquer planet Meekrob. Actually, she's still sure it would have if it hadn't been for that 'tiny' dilemma. But _how_ could it have happened? The Irken postal system was almost always flawless, and hardly ever failed to work properly. _Almost._ You can imagine her surprise when instead of an ultimate death machine she received forty-five defective SIR units, ready to cause destruction and chaos on Meekrob _and_ Tenn.

In an instant all her hopes and dreams of becoming a successful Irken Invader were gone.

And now, here she was, at the largest Irken ship in the Armada, _The Massive_, ready to be sent to the Control Brain, where it would decide her punishment for her failure. She was quite sure the punishment would be death. But if she's lucky enough, she'll be put on a janitorial squad on planet Dirt, or maybe Foodcourtia. Now that she thinks about it, death almost seemed like a better option than a life of shame.

_Guess you never know what you have until you lose it. _Tenn thought miserably. Busy Irken's were bustling about her in the main ship department, carrying equipment and devices. Her ship was to leave shortly, right after it was prepped. She felt like a child in trouble about to be sent to the principal's office. Only this was much, much worse.

She leaned her back onto a near ship, sinking down to the hard floor, and bringing her knees up to her chest. A few tears threatened to leak out, but she refused to let them. The only thing she had left was a little bit of pride. It might be a mere ounce, but it was enough to show people she could still be strong, and face her fate. No matter how horrible it would be.

Her antenna perked at the sound of footsteps, and she sighed. That would probably be an Irken drone coming to take her to her ship. But it was the person she last expected to see.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Said a high, weedy voice above her. She inclined her head upwards, and couldn't stop the gasp from escaping her lips. Standing above her, looking taller than ever, was the Almighty Tallest Purple. He was looking down at her with a curious expression, a bag of curly fries clutched in his hand. Tenn quickly scooted backwards several inches, thinking that she had offended him in some way.

"I-I'm so sorry!" She stuttered. "I d-didn't mean to-"

"Hey!" Purple shouted again, munching on a handful of curly fries. "What's with you?"

Tenn paused, her heart pounding. "I-I'm sorry? I don't understand-"

"Why do you look so sad?" Purple asked. Tenn only blinked in bewilderment. What was she supposed to say? She couldn't possibly tell him what was bothering her. That would be like complaining! And it wasn't an invader's place to complain to the Tallest. Then again, he _was_ asking, right? So it was different. Taking a breath, she decided to hope for the best and go with it. But before she could utter a single word, Purple beat her to it.

"Wait a second . . ." He said, placing a hand under his chin in thought, "You look familiar . . . Do I know you?"

Tenn opened her mouth to answer, but Purple interrupted her again.

"A-ha!" He snapped his fingers, recognition dawning on his face. "You're that pretty Irken girl on Meekrob, aren't you? The one who was supposed to get the Megadoomer?"

Tenn could only nod.

"My, you've _grown _since last time I saw you!" Purple mused. "Sorry about the whole SIR unit mishap. We _wanted_ to send it to Zim, y'know, because it would destroy him, but the two shipments got mixed up somehow . . . Sorry about that."

Again, Tenn nodded. Then, quite unexpectedly, Purple slapped her on the back.

"Aw, buck up solider!" He said encouragingly, "I'm sure everything will turn out fine!"

Tenn only frowned, hanging her head. "I'm afraid I'm not a solider anymore, My Tallest."

Purple mirrored her frown, blinking. "Well . . . sounds kind of depressing when you say it like that . . ."

_That's because it _is_ depressing_. Tenn thought, but she held her tongue.

"But is that why you're so unhappy?"

Tenn nodded, keeping her eyes to the floor.

"Well . . . don't be such a downer. I mean . . . I'm sure there's something you can still be happy about, right?"

Tenn's head snapped upwards, her ruby eyes meeting his purple orbs. "Like what?"

Purple scratched his neck uneasily. "Uh . . . maybe you're not an invader anymore, but the Control Brain will give you a _new_ job."

"If I'm lucky." Tenn spoke silently. "Besides . . . To be honest, I think I would rather be dead than be on janitorial squad."

"Don't say that!" Purple said curtly, making Tenn jump. He quickly looked away, embarrassed by his sudden outburst.

"I . . . I'm sorry, My Tallest . . ." Tenn fumbled, confusion etching her face. "But . . . if I may ask . . ."

"Go ahead." Purple grumbled.

"Why . . . why do you care?"

Purple stared at her for the longest time, and Tenn was beginning to think he might not have heard her. Then, he spoke.

"I . . . I _don't _want you dead." He said carefully. "I'm not even sure I like how depressed you look. I like your smile."

Tenn blinked, a shade of red forming on her cheeks. "Um . . . th-thank you, My Tallest."

"Sure." He paused, then offered her a piece of the junk food in his hand. "Curly fry?"

Tenn mumbled a 'thank you', and accepted it with gratitude. She had to admit, she was rather shocked by the kindness her leader was showing her. Usually, the Tallest seem cruel, not really caring what happens to their army. But here he was being compassionate, and thoughtful. He gave her a weird, bubbly feeling that made her heart flutter. It almost made her want to smile again, even with the given circumstances.

She never wanted it to end.

"Well." Purple said, breaking her out of her thoughts. "I'm off. Good luck with the Control Brain. Who knows? Maybe we'll see each other again someday.Y'know . . . After the trial."

"Wait." Tenn jolted in alarm. "Where are you going?"

Purple turned around again. "Me? Oh, I'm going back to the command center. I just came down here to get my curly fries."

Tenn faltered, gaping at him, trying to find a logical excuse that would keep him from leaving her. She was about to possibly _die_. She _needed_ company right now. In fact, she needed Purple to be that company.

She needed _him_.

"Wait. Please." Tenn begged, getting up and approaching him. "Please . . . don't go. Just . . . stay here for a little while. Please?"

"Stay?" Purple repeated, cocking an eyebrow. Tenn nodded thoroughly. He tilted his head thoughtfully. Stay? Here? With this troubled, pretty little Irken? What would everyone else think? What would _Red _think? Staying, and chatting with her would more than likely attract unwanted attention. What would that do to his status?

On the other hand, however, she _did_ seem upset. And he wouldn't mind seeing her smile again. Maybe it would be worth it . . .

After several moments, Tenn hung her head again. She blew it. She'd been too forward, and now there was no chance of him staying. What was wrong with her? Her muscles tensed, and she shut her eyes, preparing for the expected slap.

But Purple did the exact opposite.

"Okay."

Tenn's head jerked up at him, astonished. "Wh-what?"

"I said, 'okay.'" Purple said. "I'll stay for a bit."

"Oh." Tenn replied, stunned. "Oh . . . thank you."

Purple nodded, sitting down. He patted the ground beside him, and Tenn gladly took her seat.

"So . . ." Purple started, propping his elbow against his knee, and resting his head on his palm. "Tell me about yourself."

* * *

><p>"So, Tallest Red really beats you up?"<p>

"Oh yeah, all the time!" Purple confirmed irritably, gnawing at a curly fry. "It's like I'm his own punching bag! On time he hit me with a Mars bouncy ball, he hit me in the face with puppet arms, and he even shot me in the eye with a laser! It hurt too!"

"Sorry." Tenn giggled. "He must be hard to live with."

"You're telling me!" Purple said, but then chuckled. "But that's okay. He's my best friend."

"Really? How come?"

Purple shrugged. "I dunno. I guess because we have a lot in common. And he's always there for me. I don't think I could rule Irk without him."

Tenn gave him a small smile. "I see. It must be nice having a best friend."

Purple looked at her from the corner of his eye. "You have any best friends?"

Tenn shook her head. Purple almost chocked on his fries, as he stared at her doubtfully.

"Really? No friends at all?"

Tenn twiddled with her thumbs. "Well . . . when you're an invader, you don't really have time for friendships."

"Still . . . you seem like such a nice girl. How could you not have any friends?"

Tenn shrugged. "I don't really mind." But her eyes said differently.

"Well . . . _I'll_ be your friend." Purple proclaimed. Tenn looked up at him, skeptically.

"You will?"

"Yep."

"Oh . . . well, thank you, My Tallest. Thank you . . . very much."

"No prob. Oh, and . . . given the circumstances . . . I think you can call me Purple."

"Alright . . . P-Purple."

Tenn couldn't help but smile at him. He smiled back, making her squeedily spooch do an odd flip-flop. There was something about him that made her want to stay with him forever. He made her smile, even with the unfortunate events happening. He made her want to laugh, cry, and scream all at once with the confusing feelings she was experiencing. After all . . . Irken's weren't supposed to feel this way.

But did it really matter anymore? She was about to go and either be killed or banished, so what harm was it to hold onto these feelings for a little while longer before she had to leave?

"Hey." Purple interrupted her thoughts with a gentle voice. "You're getting that sad look again. What's wrong?"

Tenn sighed gloomily. "Nothing, I just . . ." She looked up at him. "I . . . I'm going to miss you, Purple."

Purple blinked sadly. "I think I'll miss you too."

"No." Tenn shook her head. "I'm going to _really_ miss you."

And all of a sudden, the tears came spilling out.

Purple could only stare for an instant, watching her cry silently. _Why is she crying? _He thought in alarm. _I mean, I know _why_ she's crying, but why's she crying over _me?

He couldn't really blame her. He almost felt like crying too. She was different than most Irken's. She was sweet, and he couldn't help but echo each smile she gave him. Suddenly, he realized he was going to miss her too. But it seemed too crazy. He just _met _this girl! Besides, the way he felt towards the girl was a way a Tallest should _never _feel.

Then why did he?

He couldn't just sit there and watch her cry anymore. He had to do _something_. Anything to see her smile again. Slowly, carefully, he reached forward and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Shh." He soothed. "Calm down . . . it'll be okay. You have me now."

It was a few more minutes before Tenn's quite sobs subsided into short hiccups. Purple stayed by her side, rubbing her back tenderly. He reached forward and gently wiped away a few stray tears on her stained face.

"I'm sorry." Tenn murmured.

"For what?"

"For crying in front of you. You're my leader. This behavior is just intolerable."

"Well, _I'm_ the leader, so I can decide what's tolerable and what's not. And did you forget? We're friends now. Friends support each other, don't they?"

Tenn sniffed, giving a small nod. "Thanks My Tall-"

"_Ahem."_

"Um, right. Thanks, _Purple_."

Purple gave her a small wink, and Tenn couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

><p>"Ex-Invader Tenn? It's time to go now."<p>

Tenn and Purple looked up from their conversation at the Irken drone.

"What?" Purple spoke. "She has to go _now? _Why not later?"

The drone's eyes shifted around the room, fearing the consequences of defying his leader. "Um, sir, the prisoner is set to go to planet Judgementia, where the Control Brain will determine her fate . . . so, yes, she evidently has to go now."

Purple opened his mouth to object, but then felt a hand grab his arm. He looked down to see Tenn looking at him with a saddening expression.

"It's okay." She said quietly. She turned to the drone. "I'm ready."

Purple grabbed her hand as she stood up, standing up himself. "Give us five minutes." He told the drone. Having no choice, the drone walked off.

"Purple," She said sorrowful. "There's nothing I can do to-"

"Hold on." Purple said, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a silver, oval shaped necklace, with a swirly design in the middle. He placed it in her palm, enclosing her fingers around it.

"Here, take this."

"What is it?"

"It's a good luck charm. Y'know . . . for good luck. I found it yesterday. I think it might come in handy for you."

Tenn stared at it for a second. She felt like crying all over again. Purple's kindness still astounded her. But she didn't cry. Instead, she stepped forward and gave him a quick, but meaningful, hug.

"Thank you." She sniffed, putting the necklace on. "Thank you so much. For everything. Just . . . thank you."

"You're welcome." Purple answered, a red hue spreading across his face.

_It feels so good to see her smile again. _He thinks. A bubbly feeling erupts in his heart, and, caught in the moment, he leans forwards and plants a kiss on Tenn's forehead. She jumps a bit at this, but her smile grew nonetheless.

"Hey!" The drone called from the ship. "I don't have all day y'know!"

"Coming!" Tenn shouted back in reply. She gave one last look at Purple. "Well . . . Good-bye."

"Good-bye, Tenn." Purple sighs, as she scampers off. "See you at the trial . . ."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Why do I always like pairings that are either unpopular, underappreciated, or just plain unheard of? I don't know. But if you like this, than what are you waiting for? Continue your adventure of reading!**


	2. Together

**A/N: Hey, you're continuing! Good for you.**

* * *

><p>"Five more minutes, Ex-Invader Tenn."<p>

Tenn nodded at the drone, her eyes staying in place at her feet. She was in a waiting room in the main hall of Judgementia. There, she would go to the Spikes of Judgment, where she would stand before the Control Brain, and her fate.

You could say she was a _bit _nervous.

She rubbed her arms, trying to get rid of the goose bumps sprouting frequently. She had finally stopped crying, leaving her face tear-stained, and her ruby eyes puffy. Her hand subconsciously went up to hold her necklace, and she traced the swirly design with her sweaty fingers. The other went up to toy with her right antenna. She pulled on it a little harder than necessary, and she winced in pain, but she didn't care. That physical pain was nothing compared to the emotional she was feeling.

Would she ever get to see Purple again? Thinking about the possibility of getting out of this mess alive, she wondered if she would ever speak to her leader again. If not, then what was the point of living, anyways? She was no longer an invader, she would be on janitorial duty, the life of shame, and she would never see that bright smile that mirrored her own . . .

Not only that, but she wouldn't even get to keep the memory of that smile. If she did live, the Control Brain would undoubtedly disconnect her PAK with a new one, completely wiping her personality and everything she ever lived for. She'd be a whole different Irken. She wouldn't be herself.

Have you ever read a story that had a completely sorrowful moment, where you think, "Surely it will get better by an unbelievable stroke of luck?" That was Tenn's story. Here she was, about to meet her future, seeing no possibility of a 'happy ending'. Her luck had run clean out.

"Ex-Invader Tenn. It's time."

Tenn stood up and followed the drone to the elevator that would lead to the main room. This was it. The elevator was playing unfitting jazzy music, and Tenn couldn't help but think it was mocking her. The emerged out of the elevator for what felt like a century, and Tenn had to shield her eyes by the sudden brightness until it subsided, giving her view of the Spikes of Judgment.

The Control Brain seemed to be much more intimidating since the last time she saw it. That was when she was given her name and personality. It was propped on two spindly looking legs, and its main body resembled a black painted brain. Its sinister red eyes trailed on her as she approached it. For 'arms' it had two more thin appendages, and on the end of it held double parts that looked like a smaller version of the head.

"_**Ex-Invader Tenn, it is time to receive the consequences for your failure." **_

As Tenn stood before it, two floating dais' emerged from the ceiling, carrying the Almighty Tallest on each. She did her best to avoid eye-contact with Purple.

Purple was feeling rather queasy at this point. Red gave him a thumbs up from across the room, sipping on his soda. Purple was offered a soda too, but he declined it, feeling he would just throw it back up a few minutes later. At least Red and he would be the only ones to witness the events. It looked like this would be a private trial, seeing as the seats below them were empty.

"_**Irken Tenn," **_The Control Brain spoke, "_**you were sent to conquer planet Meekrob as part of Operation Impending Doom II. You were supposed to use the Megadoomer to achieve this mission. Is this information correct?"**_

"Yes, Control Brain." Tenn answered, her voice threatening to break.

The Control Brain used its thin legs to turn to Tallest Red. _**"And she was sent defected SIR units instead?"**_

"That's right." Red replied with a bored expression. "We were going to send it to 'Invader' Zim, but the shipments got mixed somehow. But, y'know . . . that's not really our problem . . ."

The Control Brain switched back to Tenn. "_**You admit failure because of this?"**_

Tenn took a breath, and swallowed audibly. "Yes, but-"

"_**There are no 'buts' in this almighty race, little Irken." **_The Control Brain interrupted cruelly. _**"You have been trained to take over planets with what you have. Not to panic. Panic brings doom upon yourself. Observe." **_

A large screen descended from the ceiling, and a past memory of Tenn played before her. It was when she had first called the Tallest.

_"It's horrible! They're everywhere!" _She screamed in pure terror, and the Tenn that was watching almost felt like screaming too. How could she have forgotten to keep calm, and take the situation to her advantage? That was what Irken's were supposed to do, and she had done the opposite! If she had remained calm, she would have Meekrob in the palm of her hand by now.

"_**This kind of behavior is unacceptable to the Irken Armada." **_The Control Brain spat. _**"We need strong soldiers, not defected little **__smeets__**." **_

Tenn visibly winced. This was it. This was her death.

"_**You're PAK will be disconnected and reprogrammed for proper use. Good-bye, Irken Tenn."**_

Two large arms snaked out from the Brain, and slithered their way towards her, taking hold on her PAK, the source of her life . . .

"WAIT!"

The arms halted, and Tenn's head jolted upwards to see Purple leaning over the bars of his dais looking ready to topple over. His eyes were filled with alarm, and they switched from the Control Brain to Tenn, and back again.

"_**Almighty Tallest Purple? What is it?"**_

"I, uh . . . I have an alternative suggestion."

Tenn looked down again, fear etched on her features. What on Irk was he _doing? _She wasn't the only one seeming to think this. Red's expression was clearly saying, _"Are you crazy?" _Even the Control Brain looked mildly surprised.

"_**Alright. Speak."**_

Purple cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well, she doesn't have to be _completely_ wiped of her memory . . . I mean, yes, she did fail in her assignment, but that doesn't mean she is no longer useful. And, besides, we were thinking about sending her to work on the, ah . . . the _Massive_! Weren't we, Red?"

"Uh . . ." Red's eyes shifted around the room fumblingly. When he didn't answer, Purple continued.

"She was never exactly invader material, but she still has certain skills. On the _Massive_, she could clean, or cook, or maybe even pilot. She's a pretty good flyer, isn't she? And Irk knows we need more of these Irken's on our ship. So, she's not as useless as you might think. Can . . . can she be given a second chance?"

The Control Brain was silent for several minutes, and while it was, Tenn was having a battle of not breaking into tears. Purple was still so _kind_ to her. Here he was, trying to save her life, and risking his own. For _her_. The room was filled with absolute anxiety before the Brain spoke again.

"_**Is this what you wish, Almighty Tallest Purple?"**_

"Yes, it is." Purple answered, his eyes darting to Tenn once.

"_**What of you, Almighty Tallest Red?"**_

"Um, uh . . . sure, I guess." Red said, bewilderment written in his face.

"_**Very well. I acknowledge. One chance. Just one. If she fails a second time, she will be looked upon as a defect, and her PAK will be disconnected. You are free to put her on whatever job you see most fit. Irken Tenn," **_It looked at her with cold eyes, _**"Consider yourself lucky."**_

Tenn nodded vigorously, not really believing this was truly happening. She was saved. She might not be an invader anymore, but she still had a job, and her memory and personality were still intact. And best of all . . . she'd get to be with _him._ Her hand went up to her necklace, and her eyes briefly met Purple's, where she smiled. And he smiled back.

"_**Trial adjured."**_

* * *

><p>"What on Irk was all <em>that?"<em>

Purple turned to face his counterpart sitting beside him. They were just outside the _Massive_, waiting for Tenn to finish some official paper work for her new job. It was a small one, but it would keep her alive. She was to be a servant to the Tallest, along with a dozen others in a group. She seemed more than grateful.

Purple shrugged. "She deserved an extra chance."

"Yeah but . . ." Red stammered, "_Why?"_

"I dunno." Purple said, sipping on his drink casually. "She's different. And it wasn't her fault she failed."

Red sighed, shaking his head. "Sometimes, I just don't _get_ you Pur. But . . . it feels like you did the right thing. So . . . good job."

Purple smiled. "Thanks."

"I'm going inside." Red said, turning towards the entrance to the _Massive_. "You can have the first order for the newbie."

As Purple sat there by himself, he thought about his actions. He wasn't entirely sure what made him provoke the Control Brain to change its mind, but just seeing her standing there, about to become a whole different Irken was unbearable. Even if he had just met this girl, he couldn't help but feel happy around her. When she cried, he got this sudden empty feeling in his squeedily spooch, and it made him want to cheer her up, just to see her smile again. Because when she smiled, he experienced a feeling he's never felt before. He didn't want that feeling to go away.

"Hey." A sweet voice interrupted his thoughts above him. He looked up to see Tenn, smiling down at him, her hands clasped around her necklace. He stood, mimicking her smile.

"Hey you." He greeted. He cleared his throat. "So . . . are you ready to-"

"Thank you." She said, looking at him with deep admiration. "Really . . . thank you so much. You're so kind to me. No one had ever been this kind. You don't know how grateful I am . . ." A single tear slid down her cheek and splashed against the ground.

Purple stepped forward, wiping the trail it left away. "Wait, wait, wait! Don't cry! I . . . I thought this would make you happy."

Tenn laughed softly, and sniffed. "I _am_ happy! I'm crying _because_ I'm happy!"

"Oh." Purple responded, dumbfounded. "I . . . honestly didn't think that was possible."

Tenn laughed again, and Purple couldn't help but laugh with her. Then he stepped forward and hugged her. He just couldn't help himself. She made him feel nice . . . she made him feel _right._

Purple pulled away, smiling broadly as he wiped away the last of her tears. "Do I make you happy?"

Tenn nodded. "More than anything. I . . . I don't ever want to leave you, Purple. I promise I'll repay you in my service in the _Massive_. You're the only friend I've ever had. I don't want to lose you."

Purple nodded. "I feel the same. You _are_ my friend Tenn. Don't forget that. You have that necklace to remember."

Tenn reached up to feel the necklace, and her smile grew.

_Looks like I'll have my 'happy ending' after all. _

She suddenly laughed again, shaking her head. "Look at me . . . it feels weird to have these feelings. I don't regret them, but I almost feel defective."

Purple only grinned, taking her hand in his.

"Then we'll be defective together."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, a couple of things to say;**

**One: The information about the Control Brain is partially true. Having only one episode to observe from, ("The Frycook That Came From All That Space") I wasn't entirely sure how the Control Brain acts. Also, I didn't know what the Tallest did to take part in the trials, so that might not be completely correct either. Not only that, but the design of the Control Brain was entirely based on the concept art for the episode, "The Trial." But since that episode never aired, I didn't know what colors it were. So that was guessing. **

**Two: Credit for the idea of this pairing go's to the story, "Betrothed" by "secretsofadarkangel". That story also had TnaPr. A pairing I've never heard about until that. I thought they were sweet. (:**

**Three: Sequel? Maybe? Probably not. This pairing is completely unpopular, but I had this idea and had to write it. I can see it being drawn out into more of a story, but the pairing is just so unheard of, I'm not sure if I will.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! I don't own Invader Zim.**

**See that blue button down there? Click it. Magical things behold when you do. **


End file.
